Second Chance
by Starskysea
Summary: When Tohru dies, the Sohma's are crushed. But now that an outsider enters their life, will they have a second chance...to live? First two chaps or so might be a little...well...uuuhh...but don't get fooled, the story is good!
1. Chapter 1

_When Tohru dies in a car accident, all the Soma's are crushed. Still, life has to go on in Shigure, Yuki and Kyo's household, and they need a housekeeper. Minne Kuremoto is the one who is chosen, a bright, lively girl, who soon wins, if not the love, but at least the respect of the Sohma's. But Minne has big secrets to hide, and big secrets to discover. Will she take Tohru's place in the Sohma's hearts, even though Minne and the late Tohru are so different…?_

**Chapter 1**

**Minne:**

I stared up at the house, in which I was soon going to clean and cook. And live. I wondered how the people would be: if they were nice or austere, secretive or exuberant, strange or normal…

The man who had called me claimed to have seen my ad in the newspaper; he had a cheery voice and used lots of adjectives. He said I would be perfect. He said he's pay me well. He said they received a few guests from time to time, and two boys about my age lived with him. He said a lot more, but I can't remember, I was so excited about getting this job!

I rang the doorbell. A young man appeared, with a serene face and deep grey-blue eyes. He was so handsome my breath caught in my lungs and I blushed violently. He smiled at me, a sad smile, and I smiled back. "Yuki Sohma" he said. "I live here". I nodded. "Minne Kuremoto", I said. "Are there any rules I need to know beforehand?"

-No, don't worry", he answered. "Follow you heart, I am sure you'll know what to do to keep this household going, Miss Kuremoto. We are three people here; you better be careful around Kyo-Kun, he is usually pretty deadly to anyone who annoys him. Shigure-san shouldn't give you any problems, although I have to warn you, he usually walks on the other side of the "reasonable" line…!

I giggled.

-Oh, don't worry, I'm used to the type…

-I am sure you are, or you'll have to get used to it fast, he said with a small smile. This is a strange house, with strange people, Miss Kuremoto, please remember that and do not let yourself get caught in.

-Oh…Oh, of-of course, Mister Sohma, I, I shall be very discreet and I'll try not to bother you at all, I said. This time, he did not smile, but nodded curtly.

-I am sorry, I have some business to attend to, but you are welcome to explore the house; Kyo-kun or Shigure-san can show you your room. Goodbye, Miss Kuremoto.

-Goodbye, Mister Sohma!

-Call me Yuki, I've never been used to titles…

-A-all right, Mister-uh-Yuki. Goodbye then.

I looked back at him, then, brushing away any lingering fears I had, stepped into the house.

**Yuki:**

As I walked past her on my way to Haru's, I thought how different yet similar she was to Tohru-chan. But I would not think of Tohru, not now that we had just managed to settle back into the normal current of life. I hoped that Minne would manage to do as much good work as Tohru had. I hoped she would find our curse. I hoped she could turn into Tohru and we would live happily ever after together, like we had. It was stupid of me, thinking about Tohru like that, like she hadn't gone…like she wasn't…dead. Tears welled in my eyes, as they had then, when Momiji ran in with the news. She's been hit by a car, by a damn car driven by a damn drunk man, who had never known Tohru, who had driven away as soon as he had killed her, who had killed the sun of my world, who had killed me. Yuki Sohma was no longer the same old Yuki Tohru had met. Yun-yun didn't even exist anymore. I had quit the student council. I couldn't keep it up, now that Tohru-chan was gone. Dear Tohru…

I reached the main Sohma residence just as the last tears dried on my cheeks. I couldn't have looked bad when I walked through the gates because some of the servant girls in the yard stared at me longingly. They had no idea that my heart had turned to ice.

I saw Haru, sitting on a bench, looking completely unconcerned by the sunlight, or the girls, or anything around him. I sat down next to my friend and gazed at the rosebushes, loosing myself in idle daydreams. Soon, I'd tell Haru about Minne. Maybe he'd like to meet her, just for the fun of it, maybe not. But for the time being, I would just sit and think, sit and dream, dream of times gone by, better times, times of joy, sunlight and smiles…

**Minne:**

I looked around. This place was big, and airy, and bright. The person who cleaned around here before me had sure done a very good job of it! I would try doing her credit by keeping the place as clean as she had. I walked into the kitchen, and saw a man sitting there, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper. Was that Kyo or Shigure. I was going to ask, when the man looked up at me.

-Minne-chan, welcome, welcome, welcome, he said pompously. Shigure-san, the man on the telephone most probably.

-Hello, Mister Sohma.

-WHAT? No…not mister Sohma, I am not QUITE that old yet. Shigure will do just fine. Would you like me to show you your room? It's a little patched up, having lived a few accidents in its time, but I am sure it will be quite comfortable. And then, just so you can get used to your new role, you could go and buy something for tonight's supper.

-Oh, of course, Shigure-san.

By then, we had gotten to my room, which was, if not very heavily decorated, pretty nice and extremely clean.

-This is where our old housekeeper lived. Make yourself comfortable.

The man, Shigure, smiled at me and left the room. I walked around a bit, looked here and there, then threw my heavy suitcase on the bed and sad down on the floor with a heavy sigh. I had gotten this far, now I had to wait for the first pay day, and I could send money to the hospital for…

I suddenly noticed eyes gleaming at me from under the bed.

**Kyo:**

OUT OF ALL THE POSSIBLE SITUATIONS! Why HERE, why NOW! Just when the damn girl had come in with that stupid dog! If I had still been a cat, I might have crept out without being seen, but who ever heard of a naked guy creeping about in a girl's bedroom while the girl is in it, unnoticed.

And no doubt she had noticed me now!

-Turn around immediately, I growled at her.

-Who the hell are YOU! What are you doing UNDER MY BED, she said. And why aren't you wearing anything? What kind of damn PERVERT are you?

This wasn't the reaction I was expecting. Maybe living with shy, impressionable, sweet, beautiful Tohru had made me think that all girls were kinda like her. Still, I tried again.

-Get out of the room, now!

-Get out of the room? It's you who's gonna get it, dude, this is my room, and you have nothing to do here! GET OUUUUUUUT!

"Uh-oh…", my mind said. "She seems tough!" HA! No one's too tough for me!

-Get out of the room or I'm coming out from under the bed! I yelled.

-Go on! And then you'll get out of my room and leave me to unpack!

-EXACTLY! ---uuuh…but-but…I'm…not very dressed now…, I cringed, ashamed. I was giving excuses to a girl! I disgusted myself! What was I afraid of, that she HIT me? She was just a girl, after all…

A girl who was using a broom to dislodge me from my hiding place. I crawled out, and she threw a sheet on me.

-NOW are you going to go? She said with an exasperated voice. Suddenly, I just wanted to show the little housemaid how superior I was to her. I towered in front of her.

-What did you just do to your maaaaassterrrrrrrrr, I said with a booming voice, and enjoying in advance the frightened expression on her face.

Then it happened. She kicked me. And in the place where it hurt most too. I yelped with pain and my vision dimmed.

-I am sorry but who do you think I am? Your SLAVE? We're in the 21first century dude, I'm not gonna get down on hands and knees to worship a guy who sits naked under my bed! Now GET OUT!

I swallowed my pride with great difficulty. I wanted to yell at that little bitch, tell her just how she was gonna suffer for this, but a place on my body reminded me that I couldn't afford to blow up just now. I left, vowing to get some revenge…

**Shigure (e-mail):**

Dear Hatori,

The new girl, Minne, is very nice and respectable. Me and Aya are going to have to convert her soon! ;)

I miss Tohru, and I'm sure you do too. Yuki is broken, and it's like all the progress he made with Tohru never counted. Kyo doesn't talk about Tohru anymore. Sometimes, I hear him moaning in his sleep, and he rarely bursts out at us. At least, he still calls us damn dog and stupid rat when he's annoyed, and sometimes has fights with Yuki. But anyway, I was talking about Minne: she's very normal. I guess I chose her because she reminds me of Tohru, or maybe it's just because she's very cute! She seems to know where she's going and what she wants to do. She's polite, but she's not Tohru and she never will be. When she walked in, I was hoping for a miracle. I was hoping she's bump into me, or Yuki or Kyo, and she'd find the curse, and then she'd be Tohru taking off the mask and saying: "This was a Hiro's idea of a joke, I am so sorry I made you sad. Do you want some coffee now?" Then I could be happy about Tohru AND beat Hiro up for being so rude…

Well, Ha'ri dear, I suppose my hopes are vain and such things have no chance of happening!

It was nice telling you my life, and I hope you'll tell me yours too. I've lost my will to live, Ha'ri, do you realize…

I didn't even think of what Minne'd look like without her skirt!

I am ashamed of myself!

Well, goodbye, my little sea-horse,

Swim well!

Your beloved Shigu.

**Minne:**

I sat down on my bed, exhausted and worried. If that…person who had just gone out of my room was Kyo Sohma, then I was in BIG trouble. I couldn't afford to lose another job, not when Mina needed all the care she could get. I had been so happy to finally get out of my home, and to get some work…being independent, that's what it's called. More like free, I thought. FREE! And I would probably lose all that, again.

I sighed. Again, too. I wouldn't lose this second chance, NEVER! I'd go downstairs and apologize immediately, and then all would be well.

At least, I hoped so…

Because Mina needed me!

**Well, this is the first chappy of my first Furuba fic! I hope you liked it…and that it wasn't too boring! PLS REVIEW & TELL ME WHAT U THINK! **

**Kyo: I think this fic sucks bad!**

**Me: And pray tell why, master Cat.**

**Kyo: WELL WHAT ELSE COULD I SAY WHEN I GET KICKED GOD KNOWS WHERE BY A STUPID GIRL, YOU STUPID AUTHOR!**

**Me: Oh…oops…I'll find a way to solve that in the next chappy grins evilly ;D**

**Kyo: …"a way" WHAT WAY? HEY, DON'T YA DARE GO AWAY….NOT NOW…ANSWER ME WHAT WAY YOU DIMWIT &&$#!$...**

**Me: Hehe gets on her magic carpet and flyyyyysss away to the stars …catch me if you can, Kyo-chan!**

**Kyo: Grrrrrr…kill that damn writer…**


	2. Chapter 2

_When Tohru dies in a car accident, all the Soma's are crushed. Still, life has to go on in Shigure, Yuki and Kyo's household, and they need a housekeeper. Minne Kuremoto is the one who is chosen, a bright, lively girl, who soon wins, if not the love, but at least the respect of the Sohma's. But Minne has big secrets to hide, and big secrets to discover. Will she take Tohru's place in the Sohma's hearts, even though Minne and the late Tohru are so different…?_

**Chapter 2**

**Yuki:** No one was really looking forward to supper, mostly because Tohru wouldn't be there. Minne was fine, but she wasn't my ideal company, and Kyo's either, as I noticed he was looking away every time she came near him. Only Shigure seemed pretty happy about Minne being there; "After eating only with you creeps for a few weeks…well, needless to say I am going crazy. And Minne is soooo charming!" Minne WAS pretty attractive by most standards, long wavy chestnut hair, large green eyes and a fine complexion, but she just wasn't Tohru. I remembered how beautiful she had looked, that evening when I had kissed her. Tohru was so precious, so delicate, and so…perfect. Minne is normal; your common, everyday girl. Still she cooks pretty well, and the house needs cleaning, so I was grateful that she had come to our house. The meal was uneventful. I ate silently, Minne and Shigure were in deep discussion about—what else—books and Kyo ate quickly and then ran out of the house. The house seemed even emptier than just after Tohru-chan's death, as if all the memories that had lingered had been swept away with the afternoon cleaning. I hated Shigure; I hated Kyo, because they both acted like Tohru had never existed, like she wasn't to be remembered! Like they had FORGOTTEN her! To me Tohru-chan was still there, present in my everyday life, alive in my thoughts, my very own in my daydreams, talking to me, laughing with me in that box I had finally never opened and probably never would. My attention slipped, and I stopped listening, stopped noticing, stopped caring. I joined Tohru in that world which no body could reach, and I was content.

**Minne:** Shigure-san was good company at supper tonight. I shouldn't have worried, my…dispute with Kyo Sohma had not even been reported, so Shigure-san and I talked about pretty much everything, from books to clothes! He told me he had a friend who owned a clothes boutique he recommended me to visit. All in all, Yuki-san was right; the Sohma's are a strange family. Kyo ran away just after supper, and Yuki himself was quiet and absent throughout the meal. But I like this job more than any other before it, and I'll try to keep it as long as I can.

That evening, sitting in my room, I heard an old samurai tune coming from the roof. I climbed out through the window and onto the roof, just to see Kyo's orange head. I was going to climb back down when he turned towards me. The look in his eyes was so…sad…it was like the sadness and despair in those eyes struck me like lightning. I KNEW how he felt; I could feel that same ache, that same dread clawing at my heart. And his gaze seemed to say: don't leave me alone. I climbed up on the roof, next to him, and sat down. I wanted to know more about that pain. I wanted to help him. But he had turned away again, gazing at the stars like he could lose himself in them. We sat there, like that, for a long while, and he sang until I knew he words of his song by heart, and the song was about joy, then death. After a while, he left, without a word. I sat there alone, humming the samurai tune, combining the words with those I had learned with my mother, those that sang of love and pain. Finally, the song was like the path of my life. A path nobody could care to know…

**Kyo: **She sat with me that night, on the roof. She sang my song, and when I looked into her eyes I could see her pain, as strong as mine, so like mine. Had she lost someone too? I had trouble hating her for the incident that afternoon. Damn! I WANTED to hate her, just to hate someone, but I thought of Tohru, how she could forgive anyone, how she loved everyone, how she loved me, even when I was…what I was! And I couldn't hate Minne. Instead I sat and looked at the stars. Heck, the stars were so bright that night there was no way I could NOT look at them! And she sat next to me. If I really concentrated hard, or kinda more like stopped concentrating at all, it seemed as if my Tohru was sitting there next to me. But it's all so useless. Tohru is dead, and I'll honor her as I should honor someone dead. But Tohru-chan wouldn't have wanted me to fall into the oblivion of day dreams. Tohru would have wanted me to hold on to life, and to move on. To remember all the joy she had taught me, and to use it to fight, and to laugh, and to live. Tohru wouldn't have wanted me to die with her. So I live. And I remember my dear Tohru fondly, and I keep her preciously in my heart. But I live…

**Minne: **The next morning, I was fresh and ready to start a new day. Summer vacations did allow for so much happiness. I wondered if Mina was feeling comfortable, in her hospital bed. If the food was good, and if there was a window through which rays of sunlight could penetrate her room and cheer her up in her loneliness. I wondered if her wounds were healing well. I cooked breakfast fast and efficiently; pancakes with different toppings, so everyone could choose what they wanted. Breakfast was calm, Yuki seemed still half-asleep, Shigure-san was busy reading the newspaper and Kyo was silent. As I looked at the people seated around the table with me, I thought about just how cut-off they seemed from the real world, like something held them from enjoying full, beautiful lives. I pitied their painful expressions, and suddenly realizing that mine was just as painful as theirs. Nobody's perfect, I guess…

**Yuki: **I woke out of my dreams around half-way through breakfast. My pancake was cooling on my plate. I ate quickly. Stood up, readying myself to leave, then remembered that Momiji had promised to come over. He rarely went out lately, and I wanted him to feel welcome today: "Miss Kuremoto, I said, we are receiving a guest today, and I would like you to prepare something special, preferably sweet." Minne looked up at me, as if noticing me for the first time. So I was already fading away to her, like I did to nearly anyone after they got to realize how EMPTY I was. I had no character. I was a failure. I didn't deserve to live! Suddenly, miss Kuremoto smiled at me, a sweet, caring smile. "Everything will me ready, Yuki-san. Your guest shall not be deceived!" Something in her determined expression softened me. She looked enthusiastic, happy to have work to do. I felt happy for her. If only I could have felt happy for myself. I nodded absently, then left the room. I felt her gazing after me, and I knew that even if I looked, I wouldn't be able to read her expression.

**Minne: **We were receiving a guest! I wondered who it would be; Yuki-san had not specified, but if he wanted me to get something sweet ready, I would immediately. I set myself to work, awaiting the moment. If I could only find a good cake recipe, I would show the Sohma's my cooking prowess. I chuckled slightly. Kyo looked up from his plate at me, clearly showing that he thought I was insane. "What are you laughing at?" he asked. "At your face, dimwit." I couldn't contain myself. Shigure-san looked up, clearly surprised. "Minne…?" he asked, puzzled. " OH FORGET IT!" shouted Kyo, getting up from the table and running out of the house. Shigure-san shook his head slightly: "Don't worry, there's a dear", he told me. "Our beloved little Kyo is quite an irritable chap, don't mind him." I nodded, slightly put aback by the lack of interest that Shigure-san had to the whole affair. He didn't seem to mind that I had just called one of my masters "dimwit". I shrugged and went into the kitchen. The whole situation was beyond me, and it was preferable that I just forget it all. I found a cake recipe easily, and started to mix the ingredients when Kyo walked in. "You're baking a cake for that little dork, Momiji?" he asked with disbelief. "Momiji…? Is that the name of our guest today?" I asked with interest. "So Yuki didn't even tell you that much!" exclaimed Kyo. "That little shy rat…!" I looked at him, startled. "Why are you talking like that about Yuki-san?" I asked perplexed. "Lets say it's just a matter of blood" answered Kyo.

**Kyo: **I saw Minne frown when I said it, but I couldn't contain myself. Always as rude, the little rat! Hadn't even told his housekeeper how our guest was called. Not that I particularly loved Momiji or anything, but still, Minne needed to know who she was baking a cake for. "It would be better if you made the cake to be in the for of a rabbit." I said to Minne. "A rabbit…? Why?" she asked me. "I'm not in a mood to explain", I mumbled, and walked nonchalantly out of the kitchen. I really DIDN'T feel in a mood to explain, because for one second, Minne had looked at me like I was a human being, and it made me feel like…I can't explain. I wanted to walk back into the kitchen, but I couldn't, I wouldn't! I wasn't allowed to love, Akito had made that clear. I hadn't been able to protect Tohru, and I wouldn't bring Minne into danger…I wouldn't EVER!

**Well, here's the second chapter. Maybe it's a little too slow, don't you think…? I'm gonna speed things up in the third chap… ;D**

**Minne will soon find out the Sohma's curse, but not in a way you think she will…Hehe, you'll find out!**

**Pls, if you have any comments, ideas, reproaches, ANYTHING, please tell me, ok, I really need the help! **

**Minne: What curse? There's a curse? HEY, you didn't tell me ANYTHING about a curse when you pulled me into this insane thing…**

**Kyo: I think you fucked things up there, didn't ya now…? HA! Stupid writer…**

**Yuki: She's gonna find out about the curse! DAMN GOOD, I was getting pretty bored…**

**Minne: WHAT CURSE!**

**Me: Ooooops… -blushes- umm…you'll find out…soon…hem hem…(time to get outta heeere)!**

**Yuki, Kyo and Minne: HEY DON'T GO WE HAVE QUESTONS!**

**Me: Bye-byeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

_When Tohru dies in a car accident, all the Soma's are crushed. Still, life has to go on in Shigure, Yuki and Kyo's household, and they need a housekeeper. Minne Kuremoto is the one who is chosen, a bright, lively girl, who soon wins, if not the love, but at least the respect of the Sohma's. But Minne has big secrets to hide, and big secrets to discover. Will she take Tohru's place in the Sohma's hearts, even though Minne and the late Tohru are so different…?_

**Chapter 3:**

**Yuki:** I went to visit Akito. I did that often these days. Akito cheered me up in a way nobody could. He showed me just how hopeless my life was, and how all the Sohma's lives were hopeless, and how I could just lie down in this hopelessness and forget that hope existed. Because, how could hope exist without Tohru there to keep it going. Sitting next to Akito on the terrace, I reflected about how weak I was. As the mouse, I had only gained my strength by tricking the cat and the cow. I was really the weakest, the dumbest, most useless animal in the zodiac! Akito put his hands on my shoulders: "Yuki, I see sadness in your eyes…you are not STILL thinking about that useless girl, are you?" I looked at Akito with a frown. "Tohru was NOT useless! She was the least useless of all of us." "But Yuki, you can have ANY girl you want…! Why HER?" "She's special", I whispered. "Tohru is different…perfect…wonderful!" Only later did I realize that I had been talking about Tohru with the present tense, like she was still alive.

-And what about that new housekeeper of yours, Minne, I think she's called…? asked Akito.

-She's…just that. A housekeeper.

-But isn't she cute?

-Yes…but…

-With you, Yuki-chan, there is ALWAYS a "but", said Akito with a smile. I LOVE it how you doubt in life so much…

I stood up. Suddenly, I didn't feel like being with Akito any more. I walked away without looking back. I heard a sigh coming from Akito, but didn't stop. "YOU STILL TRY, YUKI! All the time I spend drilling the principles into your skull, Yuki, all we had achieved together, and a stupid girl, a kid, comes along and ruins it all. Even after her very death, you still can't give up hope! You DISGUST me, hanging on to vapid dreams, useless thoughts. Don't you understand, SHE, is DEAD! Now I'm the only one who counts! Come back to me, my Yuki, come back! Akito shouted after me. I started running as fast as I could, trying to block the words out of my head, but even after I was too far away to hear them, they still came, the accusing, blaming, cruel words, which wanted to envelop me in a veil as soft as silk and plunge me into sweet oblivion…oblivion against which I was gonna fight blindly, to the last of my strength. Akito had been right; I had not lost all hope yet.

**Minne: **The cake was nearly ready: a pink rabbit face with cute features and "Welcome Momiji" written in yellow icing on it. I had worked on it late into the afternoon, but the effect was truly stunning. Tired, covered in flour and icing, I contemplated the results of my hard work with pride. Suddenly, I heard a voice from the main room: " OH MINNE-CHAN! Come greet our guest." I hurried out of the kitchen, extremely curious as to what Momiji would look like. When I saw him, all I wanted to do was give him a big hug. Momiji was a little boy with blond wavy hair and large blue eyes. And SOOOO CUUUUUTE! I didn't regret a bit the fact that I had made the cake for him. He looked at me, his big blue eyes taking in everything about me. Then he smiled, a small, sad smile. I smiled back. Well, Momiji, want to see the cake I made for you. Something flicked on in him, maybe a spark of pure delight, maybe the beginning of a laugh. He smiled widely. "A cake…? She's made a cake for ME?" he asked Shigure-san. "Seems like it, Momiji." He answered. "You go and see, while I look for Kyo". "Oh, we don't need Kyo, do we now? Oh say we don't! Pleaaaaaaase (X3), I wanna see my cake!" said Momiji turning towards me. I giggled. "You sure are a phenomena, you! C'mon, it's made ESPECIALLY for you!" I said to him, and led him to the kitchen. The cake on the table was truly splendid. As soon as he saw it, he stopped, with a surprised look in his eyes.

-So…you KNOW! He asked me.

-Know what…?

-Well…you made the cake into a rabbit…so I thought…

-Oh, that's Kyo…he told me to make it that way. Do you like it? I asked, worried.

-Oh, yes…! I love it a lot! Come on, let's show it to the others! (X3 X3!)

-Yes, let's! I said, noticing a flickering shadow run across his eyes before leaving them as clear as before. Something was wrong, but seconds later, as he came bouncing out of the kitchen before me, carrying the cake in front of him, everything seemed fine. I decided to forget the incident and enjoy what was starting to become a party, considering the balloons and confetti Shigure-san was throwing around. The atmosphere lightened considerably when Momiji started skipping around and signing songs. I felt happy. Happy and contented. These people, who had been sad only minutes before, now seemed to enjoy themselves, and I felt partly responsible for their happiness. It felt so good!

**Kyo:** When I walked in, I bumped into the darn little rabbit signing a stupid song and jumping around. Shigure was throwing confetti around like a confetti machine and Minne was clapping and cheering. My first instinct was to get mad at them, but something in the atmosphere told me to relax. This was a party. How many parties had we had since…well…since Tohru passed away. None! Tohru would have liked me to be kind to the chief organizers of this one, and, well, to tell the truth, I kinda wanted to take part in it myself! "Kyo! Come join the party!" shouted Shigure, throwing a streamer at me. I dodged it, then shook my head. "Parties are not my thing", I mumbled, before heading towards the stairs. "Oh Kyo!" Minne said with reproach. "Please!" I looked at her imploring face, and finally decided that ONE party wouldn't matter. I let myself be pulled to the middle of the room where I dropped myself on a chair and sat looking at the others. Momiji and Minne were dancing around in circles, signing an old song that was all the rage on the radio a few months ago and Shigure had slipped some sake into the living room, which he was dutifully drinking while reading something which looked suspiciously like a porn magazine. Well, everyone makes their own party I guess. I let myself doze off, relishing the warmth and the happiness that seemed to develop around me. Here were only three people, but between Momiji's frantic stunts, Minne's enthusiasm and Shigure's hilarious comments, this managed to feel like a real party. Even I pitched in from time to time, accepting to sing to a tune Shigure had found on one of the random CD's lying around the house. I was having fun. Fun I never could have imagined having without Tohru. I thought about how much Tohru would have enjoyed this, but somehow, I couldn't imagine Tohru and Minne standing side by side. Suddenly…

**Shigure (e-mail): **

My beloved Aya,

So the kids were having their share of fun while I was swooning in heavenly bliss produced by…well…I don't think I need to tell. And the Yuki stepped in. Looking positively peeved if I daresay. Minne and Momiji had started another song and were dancing along while Kyo was sitting on the couch with his eyes half closed and a relaxed look on his face. And I was…well…BUISY. But that didn't matter. Yuki stopped all that (I really tried to hide that magazine under the couch but I didn't have time…! Don't blame me for stuffing it down the front of my kimono! And for drinking all the sake in one gulp and throwing the bottle out the widow…! I actually think you would have approved. ;D )! Somehow, the mere look on his face was terrible to look upon. I swear I was never quite as frightened in my whole life. Minne and Momiji froze, Kyo tensed. But Yuki, he just walked through the room and up the stairs, without a word. I went to get myself another bottle of sake, seeing as how the danger had passed, but Minne seemed truly disturbed because I saw her running up the stairs after Yuki. I guess she just wanted to be the one to console "Prince Charming". She's a girl who knows her priorities there…! I'm just hurt that she looks up at me instead of considering me as her equal. We could have had so much fun if she did!

Lucky that I have you, oh my dear love Aya, to cheer me up when I am sad.

Xxx love-kiss-etc.

Yours truly and faithfully…

Shig-shig! 3

**Minne: **I don't know what it was, but Yuki-san looked so sad! So…broken. He seemed almost reproachful that we were having a party, without him. That we were having fun, and he wasn't. I went after him, with the excuse that I would be getting more party supplies. Momiji had seemed to forget the incident immediately. Kyo's expression was unreadable. But I wanted to know what happened. So I went. Walking on the second floor felt strange and lonely. I reached the room I knew to be Yuki-san's, and I knocked softly. I heard a shuffle, a soft exhale, and then "Come in". "Yuki-san", I said softly as I walked into the room. "Miss Kuremoto, it is nice to see you." So formal, so polite…it chilled my blood!

-Yuki-san, would you like to come to our party? I asked slowly.

-Party? Oh…yes…that. Momiji seems very happy, doesn't he? Said Yuki-san absently.

-Yes, yes, he's a funny little guy! And soooo cute! I said, trying to get Yuki-san to pay attention to what I was saying. He likes rabbits, doesn't he, I asked tentatively.

Yuki-san's head snapped up.

-Well…ye-es…I suppose you might say that. His expression once again turned to stone. I am sorry Miss Kuremoto, but I am quite tired, I would like some rest now…would you mind…

He looked at the door with a meaningful glance. I felt hurt, all of a sudden.

-Of course, Mister Sohma, I answered icily. I acted like an egoist, and I knew it, but I couldn't help myself. I had just acted as civilly and as nicely as I could, and he was squarely refusing the help I was offering.

I walked out, my mind uneasy. Something was very wrong, not only with Yuki-san, but with everyone else in this family, and somehow, somehow I would find out what it was!

**Yuki: **Furious was how I felt! I'm an egoist, I know, but how could they have been so…so happy…so carefree! Even Momiji, who had been so sad after Tohru's death seemed to be having fun with this new girl! Even the dumb cat didn't mind her! I knew what she was doing…she was stealing Tohru away from them, from everyone! And then she comes to me all sugar and honey smiles trying to win me over! But I wouldn't be won over! Oh, Tohru-chan…how I miss you…how I miss you!

**Well, this is chapter 3! X3 ! Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter four is coming up as soon as I can make it (I dunno how many chapters there'll be yet…guess we'll all have to wait and see!)!**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for the awesome reviews…I was ready to give up, but you all helped me to keep on going! Thanks again!**

**Kyo: -disbelief- …you thank THEM and not us! HEYY! It's OUR thoughts you are displaying in front of everyone for YOUR credit, it's US you are using in this TOTAL UTTER CRAP STORY…and you're not even thanking US for it?**

**Me: ummm… -blushes-**

**Kyo: You KILLED Tohru-chan so you could make this story original, you made the Sohma's suffer like hell, now you're introducing a NEW GIRL that probably nobody will like, and you're not even grateful we haven't refused this shit from the very beginning?**

**Me: ohhhh… -blushes very very much- s-s-sorry…**

**Kyo: GOOD…!**

**Momiji: HEYY! Don't be mean to Lizzie (my name…heh…shoulda told you before but OH WELL…)…and I LIKE Minne…she's nice!**

**Shigure: -lying on the ground with at least then empty sake bottles next to him- agrrrrr…Minne is SEXXXYY… urrrrgle -faints-**

**Minne: Thank you, thank you…SEE KYO! People LIKE me! And I think we should all thank Lizzie for creating me, now shouldn't we…?**

**Shigure: -becomes conscious again- Giiiive…IIILLLZZZIIIIIIEEEE…hug…kiss… urrrrgle… oooohhh…kiss….yumyum…**

**Me: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HEEEEELLLPPPPPPP! -runs away-**


	4. Chapter 4

_When Tohru dies in a car accident, all the Soma's are crushed. Still, life has to go on in Shigure, Yuki and Kyo's household, and they need a housekeeper. Minne Kuremoto is the one who is chosen, a bright, lively girl, who soon wins, if not the love, but at least the respect of the Sohma's. But Minne has big secrets to hide, and big secrets to discover. Will she take Tohru's place in the Sohma's hearts, even though Minne and the late Tohru are so different…?_

**Chapter 4:**

**Kyo: **When Minne came back down, she looked…I don't know…strange! Sad, or maybe frightened, or even angry…

The party was over by then, Shigure having to drive Momiji back home. But I noticed a positive change in Momiji. And maybe even a positive change in myself. Minne didn't entirely fit, not as Tohru had. Not knowing the fact that we were cursed didn't help. But she still cheered the house up very well, and I even think that I was happy to have her here. After some time that evening, we went to bed, but the emotions from the party still lingered. I relaxed and fell asleep, dreaming about little colored pieced of clay and sandcastles.

**Minne:** Something, somehow, I felt like my heart had just been turned upside-down. I hated this place, hated this life, hated everyone around! I wanted to see Mina, to tell her everything, to talk it over. I wanted mother back! I wanted father to care. I wanted to forget everything. But still, I cleaned up, washed the dishes, and went to bed. Tomorrow, I would visit Mina. As soon as I got my first paycheck, I would take a day off and take the train to Osaka, to see Hirada and Omiei. I needed somebody to talk about this, to calm down. But for now, all I needed was sleep.

**Yuki:** Tonight, I dreamed about my Tohru again. She was so beautiful, in none other then one of Aya's dresses. Her face shone like an angel's, her hair fell to her waists in cascades of dark brown and her ocean-blue eyes glistened with tears. Tears of joy, or pain? I never managed to find out. That particular dream ended too soon.

The morning left me tired and uneasy. I dreaded to go down to the kitchen, dreaded to see Miss Kuremoto at Tohru-chan's usual place.

Still, my hunger got the best of me, and slowly, I walked down the stairs. She was sitting there, chatting with Kyo while eating fruit-filled pasties. Shigure was gone somewhere, probably having been out all night. Miss Kuremoto stopped talking when she saw me. "Yuki-san, there are some pastries in that bowl if you want breakfast. Tea is cooking, and will soon be ready. If you want anything, please tell me what." "Yes, thank you very much." I looked at her, and a current of cold passed between us. She stared at me icily, with disdain. How could she do that? How could she treat me like I was…somebody stupid, a little child, in my own home? But then she smiled a resigned smile. "I would like to know, as Shigure-san is absent, if I could take the afternoon off. Of course, I will prepare everything and get a cold lunch ready, and all the chores will be done. And I will be back by evening." She looked at me with a hopeful smile, as if afraid that I would forbid her. Stupid girl! Didn't she understand that all I wanted was having her out of the house which she was befouling this way! If only I could have let her know. But I looked away and nodded. "Of course, Miss Kuremoto. As long as you get all your chores done beforehand." And left the room. I was in a very bad mood today!

**Minne: **I stared after him. He'd just let me go so easily. I wondered if he really hated me as much as he had seemed to, yesterday. Did I really hate him as much as I thought I did? Maybe we were both just two people warped by misery and pain. Maybe he had suffered as much as I had, maybe worse. Maybe I had said something, done something that I wouldn't have noticed but he did, and it hurt the bruised spot, causing hurt. What had I done? Could I fix it? Was it possible? I shuddered at the thought, and suddenly, I felt like I needed to know more, understand more about the Sohma's lives. Something had happened, which had left none of the Sohma's indifferent, but what was it? WHAT?

-------------------LATER------------------

The rest of the morning had passed in a blur; small talk, small work, small thoughts.

When I came to the hospital, its cold and impersonality chilled me to the bone. And to think that Mina had to stay there all the time, alone. I walked slowly to her room, looking around, taking it all in. The harsh neon light, the sobs of the patients or their family, the smell, the smoothness of the walls. Standing before her door, I was suddenly taken by vertigo. I hadn't seen her for over a month. How would Mina react? Would she think I had forgotten her? Would she hate me? I swallowed my worries and opened the door slowly. There she lay, my beautiful, fragile Mina, as pale as ivory, so small-looking. Her dark hair wove its way around her face in messy tangles, her large brown eyes were half-shut, and her slender hands spread out on the sheets. She smiled when she say me. "Minne…" came out of her mouth in a soft whisper. "You came" I ran to hug her, overwhelmed by emotion.

-Mina, how are you? Are you alright? Do they treat you well? I barely contained the flow of questions, all pressing to come out.

-I'm…fine. She smiled. How are YOU?

-Oh Mina, I found a job, it's this family…you know, anyway, they're nice, and they pay me well, I'll maybe go to Osaka soon, to visit them, you know, I'll bring you something back, and then…then…MINA!

She had fallen against the pillows, faint. Only then did I notice, on her pale skin, the thinnest scars criss-crossing over her arms and face like some kind of twisted lace, etching strange drawings representing indefinable pictures, as if made by a five year old kid. The first time I had seen Mina, she was covered in too much blood for me to notice them, the second time, bandages hid the carvings. But now, so clear and visible, my heart ached with pain for Mina, who would have to live with these abominations all her life. Mina's eyes had fluttered open again: "Don't worry…they're…they won't…I'll wear long sleeves and makeup…Minne…"

-The MONSTER! The awful…how did he dare…? The cry escaped me burning my throat and ripping my lungs apart, but nothing felt as broken as my heart. Mina…Mina…, I whispered frantically, smoothing the matted hair from her face, arranging her pillows, smoothing the creases out of her covers over and over again. All the pain she must have gone through, all the…all…and now, marked forever by the monster…my sister was…the monster had…the beast had…

My thoughts swirled through my head, my mind, my heart, burning, crying with her, my dear sister. Tears fell out of my eyes, mingling with her tears.

-I will protect you Mina! I will hunt him down, I will kill him! Destroy him! Make him pain!

By then, Mina had fallen asleep, but inside me, everything boiled. Mina didn't deserve all this. Mina didn't deserve losing her father to a rich widow, didn't deserve losing her mother to alcohol, didn't deserve losing her home to denial, didn't deserve losing all the hope and all the joy over and over again…

I would keep my little sister from all harm. She deserved peace and love, no less. And she would get it!

**Kyo:** With Minne gone and Shigure sleeping, the house felt empty. The space Tohru had usually taken up felt painfully vacant, as if a black hole had formed, sucking out all the joy she had brought. Yuki had gone, to visit Akito probably. He did that often now, and I loathed him for the weakness. How I missed Tohru. How I had loved her, still loved her. Had she loved me? Maybe, if she had stayed around, I would have had the courage to ask. But she was gone, dead, and she had taken my heart with her. And I would do anything to have her back.

**Akito: **Yuki looked so handsome, staring into nothingness with acute attention, his eyes half-closed dreamily. "Akito?" he asked me with his sweet voice. "What happens when a cursed Sohma dies?" "A new Sohma gets born in his place, obviously." I answered with a chuckle. My little Yuki is so innocent! "Why do we need to be cursed?" he asked then. "Is there a purpose? A necessity?" I looked at him with surprise. "Yuki…don't think of things like that. You don't need to puzzle over mysteries. You are cursed, that is true. But here, with me, you will have everything you could ask for. I will take care of you, my Yuki. You will never be in need, ever happy in a world where everyone accepts you, knows you to be the strongest, the best. You ARE the best, Yuki! But only here, with us. Do you want to go back to the common humans, to become a common human? Stay with me, and you will be special, not hindered. Come to me, and you will be important, not mediocre. Be with me, and you will be loved." My speech felt so convincing; I hoped Yuki would not see the flaw in it. "That is not true" said my little favorite, and I winced. "For a few months, I've been accepted and loved, far from you. I've experienced appreciation, integrity, things I had never known while being with others. With Tohru, I could be myself. I was loved, but not cursed, not in her heart." "But Tohru is dead…!" I whispered. "She's not here to love you anymore. But I am…!" "Then, the only way is to break the curse." Said Yuki. His words were like a blow. I stood up. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING!" I yelled, losing control, I struggled to remain calm, and finally, managed to sit down. I looked straight into Yuki's eyes: "I am sorry, Yuki-chan. But the curse which lies upon you is cunningly wrought. There is NO way to break it…!"

And tears sparkled at the edges of Yuki's eyes. Victory was bittersweet, and I loved it…!

**Chapter four. I have so many ideas for the rest! Please review to tell me if you like the story so far! And I can promise you some unexpected twists and turns, so stay tuned! 0**

**Kyo: I have nothing to say…! Sorry.**

**Me: It's ok hun; I have nothing to answer…! Except maybe that I've got some pleasant surprises for you all in the upcoming chapters!**

**Well…that's it! Ciao and c ya all in the next chappy! D**


	5. Chapter 5

_When Tohru dies in a car accident, all the Soma's are crushed. Still, life has to go on in Shigure, Yuki and Kyo's household, and they need a housekeeper. Minne Kuremoto is the one who is chosen, a bright, lively girl, who soon wins, if not the love, but at least the respect of the Sohma's. But Minne has big secrets to hide, and big secrets to discover. Will she take Tohru's place in the Sohma's hearts, even though Minne and the late Tohru are so different…?_

**Chapter 5:**

**Yuki:** When I came home, I smashed a whole through the kitchen wall. Then, I ran up the stairs and fell on my bed with a sigh. "No way! I thought, no way to break the curse…"

The world felt bleak and empty. Dark. Was Akito right? Was the only solution to stay with him in darkness? Did I want that? So many questions, so few answers. From his seat of darkness, Akito controls us all. Some rebel. Would I do that? I had…but did I want to go on now that all hope is lost. No way! He said it himself, so why bother, why fight? Kakeru, Machi, the damn cat; they all think they've suffered, but what is suffering compared to this? This fear, this hate, this weakness.

Shigure's voice rose from upstairs:

-Kyo! Did you just blast a whole through the kitchen wall! What were you thinking!

-WHAT THE HELL! WHAT HOLE! Why are you blaming me! I didn't do a thing, ask Minne; I was playing cards with her the whole afternoon, when would I have had time to do that, hell!

- YOU DIDN'T? But then, who…? Shigure's voice diminished into silence.

-There's a whole in the kitchen wall? Minne. Whoa…who…who could have…!

-Don't go around asking me; how can I know. At least I'm sure I didn't do it, I heard Shigure say.

-Well it wasn't Kyo, that's for sure!

I heard footsteps on the stairs. DAMN THEM ALL! I didn't care!

The door to my room creaked open. "Yuki…?"

**Shigure: **I stared at him, perplexed. Why would Yuki bash a whole through the wall? It was so unlike him to hit anything other than Kyo. What had happened over at Akito's to make him so angry?

-Yuki, what happened? Tell me, I urged.

-Go away!

This sure wasn't something Yuki would say. Actually, when I looked into his eyes, there was nothing Yuki-ish in them. Just emptiness.

-Yuki, what is the matter? I know something happened! Why did you break the wall in…

-I am sorry! I'll pay for it, I'm sorry! NOW could you please leave me. I need some rest.

I couldn't stay, I felt it. Yuki had apologized and said he'd pay. That was all. There was nothing more I could do. I turned around and walked out, closing the door slowly behind me.

**Minne: **I watched Shigure walking down the stairs.

-It was Yuki-san, wasn't it? I asked.

What could have happened to make him so despaired, so violent as to punch a hole through a wall, I wondered as I looked at Shigure-san's face.

-Well…yeah, he answered. Yuki apologized, so I don't think there's any more we can do for him now except leave him alone.

-The rat actually lost control…? Kyo asked with a note I couldn't quite catch in his voice.

I also noted the strange use of names. Kyo had called Yuki a "rat". I wondered what it meant.

-Kyo, Yuki is going through hard times, don't put any more pressure on him, promise me! said Shigure-san with a serious voice.

-I don't have to promise you anything, stupid dog! growled Kyo before getting up and leaving the room.

-What's with him…? I asked, surprise piercing through the calm front I was trying to put up.

-You better not try to mix into this, said Shigure-san, and also left.

Rejection was hard to cope with, but I tried; I really tried. If only I knew what was the matter here!

**Kyo: **The rat had punched a hole in the wall. The rat had punched a whole in the wall. The Rat had punched a HOLE in the WALL! What had Akito said…? What had Akito done to drive Yuki that far? Where was Yuki now? Half-way through, or already at the brink? had Tohru's death affected him so much that he lost ALL hope? For the first time, I thought about him. What Tohru had brought. What Tohru seemed to have taken away. For me, it had never been in question. I had coped with death once already, and for Tohru…well…Tohru-chan would stay in my heart forever. I missed her bad, but I knew that we all had times when people died. I had loved Tohru with all my heart, but I wouldn't let my heart break. She wouldn't have wanted it that way.

But Yuki seemed to have forgotten. Forgotten. Or had the loss in his heart been too great to bear? Suddenly, I felt more than hatred towards Yuki. Compassion, maybe? Or understanding…

I didn't know very well yet. Maybe Yuki had been through things I didn't know about. Could I blame him, the rat, for having tricked me? I had, for so long, but Yuki had become the rat unwillingly. He was born that way, he didn't have the choice. Maybe if he had had the choice, then…

All this was too much for now. These thoughts were disturbing me. Of course I hated Yuki, of course I did. He had ruined my life. And still the impression that I was wrong lingered. If only I could talk about it to someone, but there was no-one. Tohru was gone, and the others…

And Minne, she just wouldn't understand.

**----------------------------**

**Minne: **The rest of the week, I felt left out. It's like everybody shared a big, complex secret, of which I couldn't know anything, which I couldn't even guess. I wondered a lot about what it was. Was it some debt they had? Was it a financial problem, a sick relative, a past misfortune…? Still, the week stretched by, with the usual chores, the usual small talk. And I was always set apart. Of course, I had fun. Playing cards with Kyo, talking with Shigure-san. But it was a superficial kind of fun, not the deep, knowing fun of people who understand each other. Did they understand me? because I didn't understand them one bit! They were so close, and yet so far. I wanted to help, but to help, I needed to understand what the problem was. I'm not perfect…

How could I ever be? But I tried. I laughed, acted happy, but in the bottom of myself, I was jealous. Jealous of them, for not being part of it all. Angry, because I didn't know, couldn't do anything useful, worthwhile. I had gotten attached to these people, only because they looked so sad, so lost. And I couldn't do anything about it!

So, the week passed. And then came pay day…

**Shigure: **I walked down for breakfast in a cheerful mood. The sun, the birds signing, the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen! A perfect day for a writer to write something. Although my fingers ached a bit. No writing for me today! XD

Minne was sitting in the kitchen, with a table laden with delicious food, staring at the still unrepaired wall with a dazed look. Her head turned towards me as soon as she saw me, and she smiled slightly. SOOOO KAWAII!

-Do you want some breakfast, Shigure-san? she asked me politely.

My happy male senses twittered.

-Of course, of course, I said as I sat down and put a waffle on my plate.

-Shigure-san, you know it's my pay day today, don't you? she asked.

I looked at her, my mouth full of delicious waffle.

-Of coarshe! I munched for a few seconds before answering properly. Yes, I'll give you the money for the wonderful work just after breakfast, Minne-san, do you mind! Delicious, the waffles, too!

-Oh, yes, thank you. But I wanted to know, if it wouldn't be too impolite or something, if I could take just this one weekend off to visit some friends in Osaka?

-WHAT? I cried out dramatically. And leave us here, alone, with no food, nothing?

-Oh, please, forgive me, I guess I've been too bold, oh, of course, if you put it that way, then I really can't go…! she whispered, reddening slightly.

-Oh Minne-chan, I'm joking! Of course you can go, as long as you leave us some food and some clean clothes to last the weekend!

-Oh…hem…oh, god, I've…I'm…oh…of course! So I can?

-Yes, yes, obviously! I said to her.

-OH THANKS! she shrieked, seemingly delighted. I'll get your lunches and all ready, and then I'll go pack, oh, thank you so much, Shigure-san!

She ran off, and I looked at her with surprise. Well, she seemed quite anxious to go to Osaka. I wondered if she had a boyfriend there or something. Oh well, my good mood would not be dimmed!

Suddenly, Minne ran back into the kitchen.

-Can I use the telephone please, Shigure-san? she asked, a large smile on her face.

My mouth full, I only nodded, then drifted into blissful daydreams…

**Minne: **I was so happy to be allowed to go to Osaka! I quickly readied everything, then ran to the phone. I dialed the number, and waited. Soon, a dreamy voice answered.

-Hello? Hikari drawled.

-HIKARI! I shouted. D'you hear me? I'm coming over for the weekend! I'm going to Osaka!

-MINNE-CHAN! his voice sounded so happy. Minne-chan, you are? Really! WHEN?

-I'm taking the first afternoon train! You'd better come and pick me up, or I'll have to auto-stop like last time, you dummy! it felt so good to hear him again.

-Oh, Minne-chan, you're not saying you didn't enjoy auto-stop, are you? Especially when you managed to stop MY car!

Joyful memories filled me up, as I remembered that time…

-Who's on the phone Hikari, another voice said.

-It's Minne, Minne Kuremoto! She's coming over for the weekend!

-AAAAAHHHHH MINNE! SHE'S COMING? NOW! OMIGOSH, can I talk to her? Where is she now? shouted Omiei, and I chuckled. She hadn't changed a bit!

-Omiei, don't shout so loud, everyone here can here you, I said into the receiver.

-Here WHERE? she asked me.

-At the place I'm working as housekeeper!

-AAAHHHHHHH MINNE-CHAN! You found a job?

-Yes, yes…but I have to go now, I'll tell you all about it when I get to Osaka, ok!

-Yes, g'bye Min-Min, see ya. Hikari, say goodbye to Minne!

-Minne, goodbye, and I'll see you soon, right! said Hikari's voice.

-Goodbye everyone, I whispered, and see you soon!

I put the phone down, my heart brimming with happiness. I was going to see my two best friends soon! SOON!

I turned, only to notice Kyo staring at me like I was crazy.

-Who were those people shouting so loud? he asked.

-Friends from Osaka! I smiled happily at him, not noticing how he winced at the word "friends". I'm going to visit them for the weekend! I continued, looking at him. At first, he didn't answer, then: "go pack your bags, I'll walk you to the train station."

He turned around and walked away.

**Kyo: **I looked at Minne, so happy, so carefree! I had never pictured Minne as somebody having a life outside our house. Maybe I had started to consider her as somebody who only spent time with us. The concept of her being attached to other people, having ties outside the Sohma's, knowing people I had never even heard about, it was strange. It was as if during this week I had found Minne, and lost her.

I decided to walk her to the station, just like that. Maybe to see if she was still Minne. To see if she had changed.

I met her downstairs, and took her bags, then we walked out in silence. She followed me, skipping about as if she was oblivious to the world around. She chattered happily about everything, the weather, the trees, the people on the street. I listened to her absently, trying to give a form to my hopes and my fears. Should I tell Minne, now, when she was on the verge of leaving? I wanted to. I felt like Minne, who was now living with us, should know, just as Tohru had, about our curse. But I didn't say anything.

We got to the station, and still I didn't say anything. She said goodbye to me, and ran to catch her train. I vowed, right there and then, that no matter what, I would tell her when she came back. I would tell her everything…!

**Minne: **I looked at Kyo as he stood on the quay, lost in his thoughts. I waved at him as the train left the station, and he smiled. Then, I lost sight of him. The trip to Osaka went by quite fast. I read a book, stared out of the window a little. When I got there, Hikari met me, and I melted in his embrace. Then, Hikari drove me to his and Omiei's flat in the center of town. The reunion was a cheerful one, filled with hugs, kisses, and happiness. Then, both of them had to leave; Hikari had business and Omiei had a night shift to do. "We'll both be back around midnight! said Hikari. Then, we're all yours. meanwhile, there's food in the fridge, and I've got lots of new mangas on the shelf you can read. have fun!" then they left.

I got some ice cream, then walked over to the bookshelf, looking at the manga titles. One caught my eye: Fruits basket. I took the first volume out, snuggled up in a corner, and started to read…


	6. Chapter 6

_When Tohru dies in a car accident, all the Soma's are crushed. Still, life has to go on in Shigure, Yuki and Kyo's household, and they need a housekeeper. Minne Kuremoto is the one who is chosen, a bright, lively girl, who soon wins, if not the love, but at least the respect of the Sohma's. But Minne has big secrets to hide, and big secrets to discover. Will she take Tohru's place in the Sohma's hearts, even though Minne and the late Tohru are so different…?_

**Chapter 6:**

**Minne:** As I read, I fell into a sort of daze. Volume after volume, my eyes scanned the pages, and my veins filled with ice. Volume after volume, I stared in awe at the pictures, read the text and wondered in what kind of strange dream I was now. Surprising, I thought, how a fantastic story about fourteen people sharing a common curse could have been based so much on the reality I knew. Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Momiji, but also people such as Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Rin and more, all of them under a curse. All related. All living in the same town, Kaibara, my hometown. Some living in a fairly large house in the woods. A house in which I live now.

When my reading frenzy finished and I finally put down the book I was reading, volume six, I started realizing just how strange this was. That the people who I served should have the same names and the same appearances as some manga characters. They were probably fans of the manga, something which I considered fairly improbable, but more possible than the other option. And then, it struck me, like a fist in the gut:

"The rat actually lost control…?" … "I don't have to promise you anything, stupid dog!"

All the other things members of the Sohma family had said about each other, their characters, likes and dislikes…

Momiji's cake…the rabbit! Yuki, "the rat"! Shigure, "stupid dog"…! Something in my heart fluttered, and I lost balance. All sense of direction was gone; I didn't know the difference between up and down, right and left, lie and truth. The limit between fantasy and reality had disappeared. If all that I had read was true…

But there was more to read, much, much more!

**Hikari: **I came back around one, blaming myself for having left Minne alone so long. Omiei wouldn't even come back until next morning. I found my little Nee-chan lying in a corner, mangas scattered around her on the floor. I picked one up: Fruits basket. I had the only full set in the whole world. They had stopped editing them a day after these appeared in the store. I was the only person to have gotten them, as a gift. A rarity for my collection. Nee-chan must have enjoyed them, she had gotten to volume ten already. I watched her sleeping face, so calm and gentle. Only a little frown creased her brow, and I wondered why. I went to get a comforter for her from my bedroom, and covered her with it. "Sleep tight, Nee-chan", I thought, as I went to make myself some coffee. "Sweet dreams".

**Minne: **I woke up beneath one of Hikari's comforters, in a corner of the living room. "Whenever did I get here", I thought with mild surprise. Then, I saw the Fruits basket mangas I had read yesterday. And the sky fell on my head. It's all true, I thought, distressed. ALL TRUE! I stood up and ran to the kitchen, where I found Hikari sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

-KARI-CHAN! I practically yelled as I ran over to him. Kari-chan, I whispered, burying my head into his chest.

-Nee-chan…MINNE! You're crying, he exclaimed. Why are you crying? Did I do something, Minne? Is it because I came back so late? MINNE?

I sobbed and sobbed, unable to say a word. After a long while, I managed to whisper: "Kari-chan, I have gone mad."

-Minne…what…? He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

-Kari-chan…you'll never imagine how…I'm so…lost! I whispered, wiping away the last of my tears. I…you know, the people, I found a job…housekeeping, I clean…and cook…live there, and there's…there are, three…but they're not…they're…I thought they…but...it's so…

I started crying again, I couldn't help it.

-MINNE! Did they do something to you? Did they hurt you? WHAT? Tell me what happened! Hikari cried.

-No…no…, I sobbed. They didn't do anything…it's just that…they're not…they're not…REAL!

-What…Minne-chan, what do you mean, "Not real"? Hikari looked worried.

My sobs slowed again, and I looked up at him.

-Come, I'll show you, I said, and led him to the corner where I was reading. See, here, I said, picking the first book up and showing Hikari an image of Yuki. And here, I continued, pointing at Kyo, then at Shigure. They're manga characters, Kari, but you know…they're the people I work for.

Hikari looked at me for a long while, with an unreadable expression.

-How…? He said finally.

-They're…they're…well…I live with them, and I cook for them, and clean, and shop, and I talked to them, and the worst is I've had lots of proof of who they are, the way they talk…how they're…cursed…in the manga it says…but if I could…get some proof that…

-This is a joke, right? Hikari said suddenly. I stared. Tell me it's a joke! He said again, louder.

I thought I could feel disbelief, disgust. This wasn't the Hikari I knew. Maybe…maybe he'd be better off, not knowing. I smiled.

-Of course it's a joke, I said weakly. DUUUUH!

-Oh, Nee-chan, you scared me! Said Hikari, relief piercing through his voice. I thought for a while…well…no matter what I thought! Please though, don't do jokes like that anymore, alright?

-I…I won't…, I said. "Sure thing I won't, I thought to myself. I mean, how many times do you meet anime characters in real life?"

The rest of the weekend passed without a shadow. We had fun. Omiei and Hikari showed me around town and brought me to all the main attractions. We ate in little restaurants, went swimming, bowling, to the movies. I had my two best friends back after a long time, and it felt good. I told them briefly about my job, avoiding talk about the manga incident. The only thing that managed to disrupt the flow was when I told Hikari and Omiei about Mina. What had happened to her? But in the rush of happiness, it was soon forgotten. Before leaving, I asked Hikari if I could borrow the Fruits basket mangas. He seemed reluctant at first, but I assured him everything would be fine and he finally agreed. I got to the train station, and said goodbye to my friends. But with the mangas in my backpack and my return to the Sohma's house, I felt like nothing would ever be the same. I read some more in the train, and when I got to Kaibara, I had almost finished. All the revelations, all they pain they must have felt. All of it…so unreal…yet so true! Now I understood why they acted the way they did, why they were so sad, so lost. Now I understood everything, and what I needed to do. But could I be Tohru? Another question, gnawing at me: Where WAS Tohru…? What had happened to her? Was she gone? Had she left? Why? When? But what mattered now was to get back, and do my best. The Sohma's needed me; at least, I hoped they did! I started walking home, slowly, thinking over what had happened.

**Yuki: **I had woken up late that morning feeling tired and annoyed. And realized suddenly that I didn't want to live here anymore. I had stayed for Tohru, and because I feared Akito. Now, Tohru was gone, and Akito's company seemed more favorable then either Shigure's or that cat's…! I was going to leave, today. I couldn't take it anymore, the pain. Losing something as precious as love, so many times, hurt beyond measure. Maybe with Akito, I would forget! I went down the stairs to find Shigure reading the newspaper and eating one of the breakfasts Minne had left. Kyo was sitting in a corner, looking out of the window. I walked towards Shigure, and tapped him on the shoulder.

-Yuki! Good morning! How are you feeling? Said ever-cheerful Shigure, looking at me.

-Shigure, I'm leaving, I told him, avoiding his gaze.

-Leaving? What do you mean?

-I'm going back to the main house. I'm going back to Akito. It's the only way!

-NO!

I spun around, to see…

**Minne: **I had walked in to hear him say that, and my heart ripped to pieces. I couldn't keep my cry from escaping my throat. Tears welled in my eyes, as I looked at Yuki. He wasn't…wasn't abandoning! Not after all Tohru had done….not after all the progress. The broken wall, the hatred, the pain. Yuki had stopped fighting, had stopped moving! NO! Not that…I wouldn't let him!

Everyone stared at me as if I had gone crazy. Maybe I had, but I didn't care anymore. Finally, Shigure spoke.

-Um…hello, Minne-san. Welcome back. But we're…having a family discussion now, if you could just…leave us for a while…I hope you understand, but…

-NO! I cried again. Yuki can't do that! I turned towards Yuki: Yuki-san, you can't abandon. Not after all the progress you made. Remember that box inside of you? You managed to open it, and people still liked you after, didn't they? Remember all the fun you had with Kakeru, doing the play, working on the council? All that you learned with Tohru, not to give up? Remember how you managed to assert yourself with your mother, remember how you found Ayame, remember the garden patch. Remember Tohru…? Would she have wanted you to give up? NO! THEN WHY ARE YOU READY TO DO IT? WHAT MADE YOU COME THIS FAR? WHAT HAS HAPPENED? WHY? Why…?

The emotion was stronger than anything else. I started crying, harder than ever. I needed to know, needed proof. Was I right? Everybody was staring at me, shocked. I lifted a hand up, pointing at Yuki, then Shigure, than Kyo. And managed to say three words: "Rat, dog, cat", before I collapsed and fell into oblivion.

**Yuki: **I was sitting by her side when she woke up. Kyo had left just minutes ago, but I had stayed. How could Minne know all that, about the box, about Kakeru, about my mother…? There were things in what she said that I had told nobody…! How could she know? How?

Her eyes opened slowly, and she stared up at me with a smile.

-You stayed, she whispered. You stayed.

-I…, all thoughts of questioning her were gone. She seemed so happy to know I hadn't gone to Akito. I wasn't sure that I wanted to either. Not anymore. When she had said those words back then, it was like having Tohru back, but not physically: more as if I had lost the REAL Tohru for a while, living off dreams and fantasies, and now I had gotten her back. Everything Minne had said made sense. I had been a fool, stupid. I wasn't going to give up on everything I had managed to achieve just because my Tohru was…well…dead. I wanted to, so bad, but I couldn't. Not now. Then, I braced myself for the inevitable.

-I stayed, Kuremoto-san. I told her. Because of you. You made me realize. But how…how did you…know?

-So that's what you wanted, she said. I know. It's…I'm the only one…I think…but, I...I can't tell you how, but I know. Everything. Your most intimate thoughts. I'm sorry.

-Oh…I…I don't…but, I mumbled. WHAT intimate thoughts…? –

Oh, nothing special…, she answered with a chuckle. I hardly remember myself, not after all this confusion but…don't worry, it's not only you. I know almost everything about, well…everyone. Kyo, Kagura, Rin, Hatori…Akito. And, I know about your curse and Kyo's true form and…well…I don't know much but I know some about other things…like Tohru's life and…

-You know about Tohru? Do you know about who…who she loved…? I asked, hope rising in my chest. Maybe she had…loved ME!

-"Loved…?" Why the past tense? Minne asked me with surprise.

-She's not…well…here anymore, I answered carefully, picking the right words.

-Not here anymore…? Minne asked with confusion. You mean she moved out?

-No…she's not…well, if you know about Tohru, you MUST know about how nice and…gentle and caring and…well…she's not on…earth anymore, well, she is but not…alive.

-Tohru's dead? Disbelief filled Minne's voice, and I saw tears at the corners of her eyes. She was so…kind, Minne whispered. I would have liked to meet her…

-I'm sure you…would have, I answered slowly.

-I…I'm sorry…I, maybe I bother you…intruding on Tohru's space…and…maybe…crowding her memory…I, I'm sure you're all very sad…, said Minne hesitantly.

-You know, I've hated you for a while because of just that, but I realize now I've been dumb. I'm sorry…

-Oh it's…o-ok…I'd have hated myself too if I were in your position. And you've been so nice with me! And I'm happy it's all true…I shouldn't be, considering you're cursed and all and it would be better if you weren't, but I've…while I've been finding out about…well…I've come to love you all a lot.

I stared at her. She loved us, without really knowing us. Or did she really know so much and still loved us all? I was at loss for words.

-I…thank you. For loving us…! I said finally. But you should get some sleep now, you musty be very tired. I'll bring up some lunch a bit later.

-Thank you, whispered Minne, and closed her eyes. I quietly left her room, needing space to think.

This was all too strange to describe…

**Kyo: **SHE KNEW! I fumed. How could she know! Where did she find out about us? How MUCH did she know? And who was she really? A spy maybe. Or a superhero. I thought about the stories Kagura had read to me when I was small. About fairies, angels. Tohru had been my angel. But who was Minne…? Suddenly, Yuki walked into the kitchen.

-Well, she knows. He said.

-Know WHAT…? I asked suspiciously.

-Seemingly, everything. Even things we don't. Or things from our private lives. Even things about Akito.

Shigure looked up at that.

-About Akito, eh? How does she know stuff like that…?

-She won't say, and seriously, I think she's allowed to keep that secret. Said Yuki.

I stared at him. Yuki seemed much calmer than before, more complete.

-Well then, I'm gonna make a phone call if you people don't mind, said Shigure and went out of the room.

I noticed Yuki looking at me, and glared back.

-Why are you always doing that? he said to me with annoyance.

I stopped glaring, suddenly alert. Did Yuki want to fight or what?

-No, I don't want to fight. If anything, I want to make peace. I'm tired of this. It's not MY fault if everybody hated me, because I'm the rat. I'm not JUST the rat, I'm also a human being, you know! If I had the choice, I would never have become the rat. Think about it, did Tohru want us to fight? Do YOU want to fight? Because I don't anymore…

I stared at Yuki. First surprise, then disdain. Obviously, the rat was putting up an act, trying to be a hero, a gentleman, being PERFECT again.

And still, I hoped for it to be true. I felt, at the bottom of myself, that I didn't want to fight anymore either. That time was over. All of a sudden, Shigure walked into the room, interrupting my thoughts.

-Well, as soon as our little Minne is back on foot, we're all going to the main house for tea! He said cheerfully.

-WHAT? Both I and Yuki cried.

-You heard me…! Akito wants to see Minne, fast!

Dread filled my heart. First Tohru, then Minne? And what did Akito want?

**Well, this is chapter six! Please review, I really need feedback. Do you like it? Do you have suggestions for the rest? Etc, etc, etc!**

**Kyo: THAT BASTARD DOG! He's putting Minne in danger there…why does he always do stuff like that!**

**Shigure: You know Akito would have found out anyway. It's better to stay on his good side!**

**Kyo: DAMN! I don't care about his good side! I am not losing Minne like I lost Tohru! And you know what Akito will do if he finds out she knows stuff about him! **

**Yuki: Kyo's right Shigure…Akito won't be happy. And you know what that means.**

**Shigure: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Heh…it wasn't me who decided I'd call Akito, y'know…it was the author!**

**-Everyone stares at the author menacingly-**

**Me: I think I need to get outta here PRONTO! KYYAAAAAA!**

**Well, see what happens in chapter 7! Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

_When Tohru dies in a car accident, all the Soma's are crushed. Still, life has to go on in Shigure, Yuki and Kyo's household, and they need a housekeeper. Minne Kuremoto is the one who is chosen, a bright, lively girl, who soon wins, if not the love, but at least the respect of the Sohma's. But Minne has big secrets to hide, and big secrets to discover. Will she take Tohru's place in the Sohma's hearts, even though Minne and the late Tohru are so different…?_

**Chapter 7:**

**Akito:** I visited her again. Even though she disgusts me, something in her persistence, her hopefulness, fascinates me beyond measure. Locked up, guarded, fed meagerly, spooked constantly, she still has the cheek to talk to me like nothing happened. Like everything would get better again. The little SLUT! I would have killed her, but Kureno opposes the idea. Nobody else knows, of course! I have to protect my little fledglings from that one-of-a-kind monster. I will not let them succumb. Whatever happens, whatever obstacles are set in my path, the twelve Sohma's will all come back to me, and the cat will be shut away, maybe even with that creature, so that both monsters can keep company to one another! HA! Two beasts in one cage. One too perfect to be true, the other too imperfect to exist…

Wouldn't that be a sight…!

**Minne:** I woke up alone, staring at a patched-up ceiling. I had no trouble remembering what had happened. It was all so incredible, strange. Yet true. And I had just kept Yuki from going back to Akito. My heart filled with pride, and pain. If Tohru had been there, then Yuki wouldn't even have thought about abandoning. He loved her more than he would ever love me. All the Sohmas would. Suddenly, I felt like crying. I had grown to appreciate them all so much, and now that I knew so much about them, their pains, their loves…

I wanted them to love me as much as I loved them.

Maybe I should go and tell them everything, about their future. But at what point of the manga were we? Had they already lived everything, or had they only come to half of it. Maybe my only presence was enough to change everything. And Tohru's disappearance.

I thought about it for a long time, until I felt strong enough to stand up. I dressed slowly, and walked down the stairs in a daze.

And right then and there, on the stairs, I swore myself that I would try and help the Sohma's as much as Tohru had. Not to mention that I knew so much more about them than she had…

**Shigure:** When she came to the bottom of the stairs, I looked up from my book. The boys glared at me, but I acted like I hadn't noticed, when in reality, their glares were like daggers in my heart! But this was as necessary a step for the welfare of the Sohma's as any other I had accomplished so far. Minne wasn't Tohru. She would stand up to Akito; tell him a piece of her mind to her without fear. And maybe the Sohma's would realize that they could do the same. Or at least try.

-Good day, Tohru. Did you have a nice sleep, I told her, taking on my most pleasant voice. Then, I become conscious that I had called Minne Tohru, and not Minne. I cursed myself for my stupidity. Yelled at myself mentally for making such a dumb mistake. Hoped she wouldn't notice, that nobody would notice.

But she did, they did. Minne stared at me, a sudden, cold, icy stare that chilled me to the bones. The sadness behind that stare seeped through it like tears between closed eyelashes. But she smiled, like she hadn't heard. Yuki looked at me with barely contained surprise, Kyo glared, as if to hear Tohru's name on my lips disgusted him. I shook my head slightly. This was all getting too complicated to bear. The sooner we would go see Akito, the better. The sooner everything got sorted out, the sooner we would all be free. Free…

**Yuki:** he spoke her name instead of Minne's. A lapsus, an error. But I still loathed him for it.

**Kyo:** THE DOG HAD DARED…!

Compare Tohru-chan to Minne. It was a rough comparison to make, when both girls were made from different materials altogether. But I could feel the resemblance, and it made me wonder. Would I have fallen in love with Minne if she had lived here instead of Tohru? No, I doubt it. Minne was nice, and pleasant, but she would never have the same significance to me. Maybe I just couldn't love somebody I hadn't hurt. I was a monster, but she had accepted me. Even in seeing my true form, she had wanted to stay friends. But what if she had known about her mother…

Would she still have accepted me?

I realized I had spaced into daydreams, even though these were more like nightmares. Slowly, I scrambled out of it, turning my eyes away from Shigure, who was acting like absolutely nothing had happened. Minne as well, but I could feel a tingle of confusion in the air where she stood. Confusion and sadness.

**Minne:** He had said her name. Did he think of her every time he looked at me? Did they all? Did they compare me to her? I decided not to notice, not to care. People made mistakes, and if I was going to try and help these people, I would have to forgive and forget. I smiled. This motivated Shigure to continue. Not something I was keen on hearing.

-Akito invited us over. All of us, as soon as you are feeling better.

Right now, I felt like collapsing.

-YOU CALLED HIM, STUPID DOG! IF YOU HADN'T, HE WOULD NEVER HAVE KNOWN, yelled Kyo.

-I must agree with that, said Yuki.

I didn't collapse. I would have longed to, just to postpone the moment of that meeting. But I stood, firmly rooted to the ground. "Do I have to?" I heard myself groan, like a five year old kid who has to go to the dentists. I felt ashamed. I continued, much louder. "I mean, do I have to NOW? I still feel a little faint…I hope it doesn't bother too much."

-Of course not, answered Yuki promptly. Take all the time you need.

I realized he wanted to go to that meeting as little as I did, maybe even less.

I nodded, then settled myself in an armchair. An hour later, we went out of the house. Half an hour after that, we were there. With Akito greeting us at the door. And suddenly, I felt strong. Because I knew. I knew it all.

**Yuki:** He greeted us, and smiled jovially, like we were all his best friends. But behind that, I could see the hatred in his eyes, directed at each of us in turn, focusing on me like I was a satellite dish and he was the beam. And the glance he shot at Minne was almost deadly, if glances could kill. Surprisingly, she stood still, looking at him with a great amount of composure. Strength. That strength blew over me like a warm breeze, and I felt ready to confront Akito. A glance from him was enough to blow that flickering flame right out. But the candle still remained, burning deep in my heart, waiting to be ignited once again. Akito led us calmly to the main hall, chattering happily with Shigure all the way. He barely looked at Minne or at me. He ignored Kyo completely. We sat down at a small table laden with appetizing dishes. I ended up sitting at one side of Akito, Shigure on the other. Minne in front of him, and Kyo somewhere off to the side. That's when the real talk started.

-Well, Miss Kuremoto, it seems like we finally meet, said Akito with a synthetic warmth only he could produce, and which fooled no one regarding to the real feelings behind it. Those feelings were hate.

-Indeed, Akito-san, she answered, purposefully, straightforwardly. I've wanted to do that since I found out you existed.

-Ah, now that's a good point. How did you find out about me, about us, he asked, vaguely waving his hand at the people sitting around the table.

-I would like to keep that private, she answered. Still straightforwardly. And with such assurance, I was sure Akito wouldn't be able to find a reply.

But Akito is always able to do that.

-Oh, my dear girl. You think you're all-powerful. Don't you realize that if you act stubborn, your memory will be erased? Akito said, with laughter as cold as ice.

I felt my heart sink.

-I realize that those are your intentions, Akito-san, she answered. But will it happen? Do you think I will let you do that?

-We shall see, Akito replied, but I knew he was disconcerted by her. A flicker of hope rose in my heart again. Maybe, just maybe…

Akito's next question made my blood turn to ice.

-So, you supposedly know what the Juunishi think and feel. What does my beloved Yuki think about me then?

Minne laughed. A harsh, cold, mocking laugh. So unlike the Minne I knew.

-Are you that much of a coward not to ask him directly?

It was like a bullet piercing through me at top speed. A bullet that made anything possible. Minne had just insulted Akito.

-You have a sharp tongue, bitch! snapped Akito. You probably don't know a thing. You're fooling yourself, thinking that you can steal the Sohma's from me. You think you'll manage to help them? But they have reached a point of no-return, and you know nothing, NOTHING!

-I know nothing, eh? The coldness in Minne's voice had reached its culminating point. So you really want me to tell them everything? About you, Akito. How you were raised. About your favorite bird. Or not-bird.

Akito's frown was visible all around the table. His hands clamped together, tightly. Shigure had paled. And I was lost. What did she know? Non-bird? How he was raised? WHAT did Minne know?

-Leave us! Akito pronounced, his words as sharp as steel. I was afraid to leave Minne alone with him. Shigure seemed reluctant to. Kyo shot up, and left, not before throwing a look at Minne which could just have been encouraging. And still we left, because we couldn't disobey.

**Kyo: **So many thoughts swirled around in my mind. Minne, she knew, she seemed to know, so much! What did she know, really. What was all that talk? And why had Akito reacted so strongly. I shut my mind of. I walked out of the room, disgusted at myself for not butting in, for not staying. But what could I do against Akito. I was bound, by the curse, and by fear. I felt useless. Broken. I walked aimlessly around the large residence, but my feet had purposes of their own. They led me to the old house, where I would soon be confined. I touched the walls, the feel of their rough would against my fingertips. This is where I would probably spend the rest of my life. The air around me was still, an orange sunset hanging over the sakura trees surrounding the walls. Nothing moved. Nothing to blemish the perfect silence of doom. And then, a sob. Stifled, but clear. A small sob, uttered by small lips that hadn't felt water against them for a long time. My ears pricked up, trying to catch the direction from which the sound had come. And then another sob, louder, clearer. From the cat house. My house.

-Who's there…? I asked, afraid but excited.

-Kyo…?

My heart missed a beat. Then started beating so hard I thought I would burst. A thousand butterflies rose in my stomach all at once, and I felt as if I would fly up to he sky with them, but shock kept me rooted to the ground.

That voice, I knew it. That voice had greeted me every morning for two years, cheering me up to the deepest of my being. That voice belonged to the person that I loved most on earth. The only person that really mattered. I crashed through the solid wooden walls, not caring how many bruises, cuts and marks would be left on my skin. I broke down every beam, every fiber in that would to be back with her. To hold her in my arms, to breathe in the scent of her flesh and kiss her tear filled eyes.

-Kyo…, she whispered, as if she had found gone at last.

-Tohru, I whispered back, my heart bursting and blossoming in my chest.

**Here is chapter 7. Isn't it soooo heart wrenching! And there are even MORE surprises to come! But I think this is enough content to create emotional overload (at least for me!) so I'll leave this story here for now! Waiting for your comments people!**

**Shigure: Awwww…so sweet!**

**Kyo: YOU CRAZY DIG! I MEAN DOG, DAMMIT! DON'T COME RUINING THE BEST MOMENT OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!**

**Tohru (taking Kyo's hand and looking up at him fondly): He means well, forget about it. But I am so happy you found me…starts crying**

**Kyo: Tohru…**

**Tohru: Kyo…**

**Shigure: Aya…**

**See you soon in chapter eight! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

_When Tohru dies in a car accident, all the Soma's are crushed. Still, life has to go on in Shigure, Yuki and Kyo's household, and they need a housekeeper. Minne Kuremoto is the one who is chosen, a bright, lively girl, who soon wins, if not the love, but at least the respect of the Sohma's. But Minne has big secrets to hide, and big secrets to discover. Will she take Tohru's place in the Sohma's hearts, even though Minne and the late Tohru are so different…?_

**Chapter 8:**

**Akito:** I looked at the little disrupter of peace. I thought that I had dealt conveniently with the last one, but as I could see, they kept swarming in, trying to destroy us all.

And this girl seemed to know more than she should. HOW DID SHE KNOW? I wondered, bewildered at the thought. She seemed to have found out about me, about Kureno. She had dared say that in front of everyone. The little devil was going to pay. The monster would be thrown into hell, where it belongs. She would get no more and no less then she deserves, exactly as her sister!

The sentence I said next, I relished with my whole body, my whole soul. The words I pronounced were meant from the deepest of my very being.

-How is my darling Mina doing?

**Minne:** I screamed. I couldn't help it, but the scream had escaped my lips, ripping out of my throat like a burst of flame from a volcano, like the last cry of a drowning man. I felt like I was drowning, like there was no more air left to breathe on the planet. My Mina. Her Mina? Akito? WHAT HAD AKITO DONE? I remembered the pale face, the drawn features, the demented scar design etched into her flesh. And all the creation of this woman. This monster. This devil. I had no control over my body anymore, and frankly, I didn't care, because my body was doing exactly what my brain had vowed to do from the very start. The little table was in my hands, swinging over my head to destroy the cowering beast before me. It hit it's skull, hard, so that the thing fell to the ground, stricken. I clawed at the creature with my nails, trying to engrave my pan into it's skin. The table had clattered useless to my side. I didn't care. All I cared about was destroying the vile thing, the vile beast, the evil, heartless…

Hands were pulling me away, grabbing me and dragging me to a corner where I cowered, crying, wailing. I saw Yuki's face before me, like a light, but I turned away, hiding my tears, hiding the blood of my hands. I felt sick, sick to the marrow of my bones, sick like I had never been. I retched on the ground, the acrid feel of it coating my tongue, but I couldn't stop it from flowing out. The blood made me feel faint. The anger had subsided into dull, throbbing pain. The wildness had disappeared. I looked at the thing lying on the ground a few meters away. Akito. The one who had hurt my sister. Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my eyes, as the world started spinning and then went black altogether.

**Yuki:** I heard the cry at the same time as Shigure. Minne, I thought, and ran towards the main house, fearing the worst. Thoughts and worries jumbled in my mind, and I tried to push them away, focusing on the important thing. It was like last time, with Tohru, where I had been helpless. This time, I could do something. But when I ran into the room, I saw the flower of blood creating on Akito's temple, Minne's slender hands clawing at Akito's throat like they wanted to rip his head of his body, I couldn't move.

It was Shigure who pulled her off him, who kneeled next to Akito. He was the dog, and faithful. Minne was under no physical hurt, under no imminent danger, but I moved next to her, looked at her. My mind just couldn't cope with all the information. I caught Minne as she fell into unconsciousness, her hands covered in blood, her face as pale as death, her clothes splattered with vomit. I held her tight, and it was like I was holding myself tight as well, so I wouldn't fall into the dangerous abyss below. I held tight, and I knew I would never let go. People walked into the room, but I couldn't feel anything, couldn't understand anything around me. I held on, for my life and Minne's. People crowded around Akito, many of them. So many. No one saw me where I crouched, with Minne's unconscious for in my arms. I held on, until I saw _her_, like in a dream, appearing out of nowhere. She looked tired, worn out, thin and pale, but she was still herself, and I was grateful for it.

-Oh, Yuki! I heard her whisper. Yuki, don't worry, everything will be fine. I'll stay with you! Yuki, hold on!

Slowly, I released my grip, but I knew that there was no abyss below me anymore. Only soft grass, and blue sky overhead, and mommy sitting next to me, holding my hand tight.

-Tohru…, I whispered, before falling into oblivion. My very own mother!

**Tohru: Mother…? Oh, Yuki-kun…**

**Yuki: --blushes—**

**Kyo: I still haven't asked though, what does Minne know about Akito…?**

**Me: Uuuuuhh…ahem…yeah…it's…umm…yeah…**

**Tohru: Oh, is it the fact that Akito's a—ahem…hem, hem…yeah…umm…a man, yeah, a very…umm…man!**

**Kyo: Huh?**

**Yuki: We know that! What's with it anyway…? And ex-bird? What bird? The only bird I know about is K…**

**Me: -pulls Tohru away- LETS GET OUTTA HEEEEEERE! **

**See ya soon in the next chappy! Pleasey-please REVIEW! X3**


	9. Chapter 9

_When Tohru dies in a car accident, all the Soma's are crushed. Still, life has to go on in Shigure, Yuki and Kyo's household, and they need a housekeeper. Minne Kuremoto is the one who is chosen, a bright, lively girl, who soon wins, if not the love, but at least the respect of the Sohma's. But Minne has big secrets to hide, and big secrets to discover. Will she take Tohru's place in the Sohma's hearts, even though Minne and the late Tohru are so different…?_

**Chapter 9:**

**Minne:** I woke up in what was clearly a hospital room. I looked around, careful not to revive any sore bruises or pains I might have. I found my body perfectly functional, and it surprised me. "Oh yeah…" I thought. "_I_ was the one inflicting pain."

At one side of me, Yuki was lying, his delicate features sporting a blissful smile. Turning, I saw Kyo's orange head peeping out from under the covers. 'That stupid cat…' I thought fondly, wondering what could have happened to get him into the hospital.

Then, I saw someone else, on the other side of Kyo: A girl, with brown hair and a smile on her lips. _Tohru_. I sat up with shock. Tohru was dead…wasn't she? But there she was, lying in a hospital bed, and I could see her heartbeat on the monitor standing next to her. A steady, healthy heartbeat. Tohru was alive! ALIVE! I could meet her, talk to her, and get to know her at leisure. She and Kyo could have a happily ever after together, Yuki would be saved, Momiji would be truly happy again. I thought about the others, Rin, Kisa, Hatori…

People I hadn't even met, yet about who I knew almost everything, and to whom Tohru's reappearance in life would bring so much happiness.

I climbed out of the bed, surveying myself. Apart from a few bruises, I seemed fine. I thought about the atrocious events of…of what? When had that happened? When had I gone to visit Akito? I remembered how I had hit him, and how empty I felt while doing it.

It was a useless action, useless violence which probably solved nothing and made things worse.

But somewhere deep inside, I gleefully contemplated the possibility of permanent injury, something to keep Akito in bed for the rest of her life, dumb, mute, out of the Juunishi's lives forever. 'Cruel' I scolded myself. 'You are not cruel, Minne!'. Thinking again about my actions, I felt nothing but an unfillable emptiness. Tohru would never have hit Akito. Or if yes, then only with words of love and encouragement so strong they would have knocked all the evilness out of her.

'It's been a few days, Minne, only a few days, maybe a few weeks'. And then, all of a sudden, a thought came to be, one both horrifying and soothing. 'What if it's all a dream? Maybe I'll wake up, there where I fell asleep, next to Hikari's bookshelves, with mangas strewn around me. Maybe…" I knew, of course, it was all wishful thinking. Dreams didn't work like this. This wasn't a dream, but the truth. I felt, all of a suddenly, mightily tired, so tired I nearly fell back onto my bed, my eyes closing, my brain shutting down at a faraminous speed. "Good that Tohru's back, though" were the last words I managed to utter, despite that power that pulled me relentlessly into sleep. They were words I simply had to say, no matter what.

**Yuki:** When I opened my eyes, the first thing I felt was acute relief. I struggled to find its source, searching the confines of my throbbing brain for an answer. 'Minne', my brain supplied. Akito. _Tohru_. It all came rushing back then, like a flood or a whirlwind, something stronger, more powerful than joy. Delight, bursting in me like so many bubbles, sprouting from my heart like soft green tendrils, blooming like fireworks of scarlet flowers through the sky of my being. She was. Not dead. Not dead. She was. The words spun around until, no longer able to stay submerged, they sprang out of me like the jet of a fountain, the fire of a volcano.

"Tohru is alive!" I nearly yelled, sitting up straight, my head gyrating to and fro hectically as I took in the bland hospital surroundings. There she was, three beds away from me, deep in peaceful sleep. Minne was on my right, also sleeping. Beyond her, I could see Kyo stirring, moaning in his sleep. A heavily bandaged arm was peeping out from his covers, and I wondered briefly where he had gotten the injury before turning my attention back to Tohru. Sweet Tohru. Living Tohru. I pushed myself up, flexing my limbs. I felt fine. More than fine, I felt alive for the first time in so many years, it seemed, an eternity almost. How could I have survived the emptiness so long, I wondered, chuckling slightly at the already hazy memories of 'back then'. Now is _now_, I decided selfishly, and I would live it fully and wholly, not missing a day on looking backwards. I strode slowly to Tohru's bed, relishing the feelings inside me, feelings too strong to even try to explain. I settled down by Tohru's head, gazing down at her with admiration. She was so beautifully perfect, I thought, as I brushed a strand of hair from her face. My hands lingered on her cheek, and went to trace the curve of her nose. They lowered, almost imperceptibly, until they were hovering above her slightly parted lips, feeling the soft warm air rushing past them when she exhaled. They continued their exploration until they flittered to her forehead and settled there. It was a little warm, indicating a small fever. Oh Tohru, how I missed you! Impulsively, I curled up next to her on the bed, careful not to get to close, but close enough to feel the heat emanating from her body. My eyes closed of themselves. I don't know when I fell asleep, but I certainly know that it was the breathing of my angel that lulled me into its comforting darkness.

**Kyo:** _There was the pink cotton candy monster, just behind the sakura tree, coming at me with the speed of "MANGA LIGHTNING BOLT FIREEE!" one foot stuck out to kick me. I aimed a punch at him, and my fist connected with all the cotton candy softness of his belly. Suddenly, I was sucked into the pink, stuffy mass_—

I groaned, and my eyes opened slightly, before closing again at the garish brightness of the room I was in. Didn't I usually close the blinds? And my sheets weren't usually pale purple. I scrambled out of the mess of covers and pillows, propping myself up on my right arm, before being blinded by a stab of pain that coursed through my arm at the speed of light. Shit, I thought, as I glanced at my arm, which was covered in white bandages. I thought I had vanquished the little cotton candy sucker! I didn't know he had the burning venom in his belly. I glared at my hand, perplexed, until I suddenly realized that it was all that dream I was getting regularly since I'd read all those ninja mangas in sixth grade. But then, where did the bandages come from? I lifted my head instinctively, and there she was, barely a few feet away, her eyes open, looking at me with curiosity.

"Kyo-kun…?" she hazarded, and the world came crashing down on top of my head. I yelped, closed my eyes, and popped them open again.

"You're alive…?" I murmured in disbelief. She laughed her silvery laugh like tinkly bells.

"You're the one who saved me, Kyo-kun, don't you remember?" Her face clouded over with the memory. Before I could say anything though, she continued:

"Where are we?" She asked, glancing around. I turned my head to gaze at the bright, nondescript room. A hospital room. I turned back to tell her, only to hear her utter a soft 'oh'. I followed her gaze, and a bitter laugh escaped me as I saw the object of her attention. How could I not have noticed before? That stupid, stupid rat, curled up next to her like he owned her.

"Don't move, Tohru!" I nearly shrieked, jumping off my bed, then wincing at the sudden movement, which had revived the pain of a number of cuts and bruises that littered my body. "I'll—gasp—save you from that—wince—dumb--" My head started spinning, and I had to sit back down in defeat.

Tohru surprised me by chuckling.

"Oh, Kyo-kun, it's alright…let him sleep. But how are you feeling? Are you all right? Does that hurt very badly?" Her voice was now full of concern as she eyed my many wounds with horror.

"I'm…fine." I lied, keeping my eyes down. No need to bother her with my problems. And anyway, if she liked _Yuki_ that much… I didn't realize that she had gotten off her bed and padded towards me slowly until she was on her knees before me, gazing into my face.

"Kyo-kun…?" she murmured, and her eyes were soft. "You broke a house to save me." She was smiling. "You broke down _a house_." I grinned back at her then, basking in the glory of her soft, gentle eyes. "Thank you, Kyo-kun." She laughed. "Thank you."

Somehow, before I knew it, before my consciousness could analyze my move, before my mind could freak out and my brain do a back flip inside my cranium at the very idea--my lips were on hers, and it was the most beautiful, the most wonderful thing on earth.

**Minne:** When I opened my eyes again, the first thing I saw was Kyo and Tohru sitting on the floor, kissing. I averted my gaze to give them privacy, and instead stared at the hard white door that seemed vaguely familiar. It only took a few seconds of staring until I realized that that was one of the many doors of the Kaibara town hospital—the very place where Mina was interned. My heart started beating faster inside me, as I slowly got up, and walked carefully to the door. Nobody noticed me leave, and it was just as well: I didn't want to disrupt the newly formed couple. The hallways were dark and empty—I supposed it was sometime in the night, nearing morning though, from the light that filtered through the window at the end of the corridor. A corridor that I knew. Mina's room was only a few doors away. Tentatively, I walked towards it. Put my hand on the knob. Breathed in. Breathed out. Should I tell Mina what I knew? Breathe in. Breathe out. Turn the knob. Concentrate. Push the door open—no, don't shy away. It had never been this hard to go see my sister before. Open the door, Minne, stay calm. And there she was, lying on her bed, eyes open, gazing at the door as if she'd known I would be behind it, ready to burst in.

"Minne" she spelled out with an enchanted laugh. "What are you doing here? It's not visiting time—why, it can't be later than four in the morning…" She seemed better, much better. Her eyes sparkled, and it did them justice that they kept me away from her ruined skin. _That_ would never heal, curse Akito!

"I've had an…accident." I'd actually caused it, but I couldn't tell her, not yet.

"I know." Her smile grew wider. "At least, I _think_ it was your doing." She nodded towards the bed next to hers, which had been empty until now. It took all of my restrain not to explode. There, next to her, was lying the creature that I most little wanted to see: Akito herself. Covered in bandages, one arm in a cast, she was indeed a pitiful sight, but all I could feel was emptiness.

"How did you know it…was me?" Revulsion started kicking in as the realization that I had been the one to do the damage sank in. I wasn't violent by nature, and what I beheld shocked me to the highest point.

Mina was laughing openly now, a shaky little sound that made me think of something sinister and menacing.

"The wretch was mumbling your name as they wheeled her in. Thank you for hunting her down for me. This was a _much_ better job than I could have expected." I was submerged by nausea. My dear, dear Mina was saying that. It was wrong. She had never been cruel. Never resentful. She had a sweet, open heart.

"You could have worked a bit more on scarring though" and now her eyes glimmered coldly. "Those wounds are all quite nice, but they'll heal tracelessly. You could have, I don't know, made it all a bit more permanent. See what she did to me?" Mina stuck a hand out for me to observe the criss-crossing, spider web marks, exhibiting her pain with pride, almost contentment. I clenched my stomach with my hand, and ran out of the room, my sister's baleful laughter following me out and down the hallway.

**Wow…figure Mina becoming so twisted. What the hell happened there?**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry…I haven't updated for ages! You've probably all forgotten that this story even exists! I just hope you don't hate me too much. As always, read and review. Constructive criticism would be really nice at this stage, because the story has taken a rather surprising turn, and I'd like to know what you think of it… **


End file.
